


loose limbs and maddened mind

by vminthough



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come as Lube, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Jimin gets his ass eaten all before 8am, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Park Jimin is a Brat (BTS), Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Rimming, Vmin Week, Vmin Week 2020, taehyung tries to teach jimin to meditate but ends up eating him out oops, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminthough/pseuds/vminthough
Summary: taehyung attempts to teach jimin how to meditate but jimin’s inability to concentrate leads taehyung to take matters into his hands (and mouth)
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 277





	loose limbs and maddened mind

_Eros_

_Eros will have naked bodies; friendship naked personalities._ \- C.S. Lewis

* * *

Taehyung marvelled at the mountains reaching far into the distance, the shading of dark green almost turned to a grey near the edges of his vision. Sitting on the mat on the floor of the living room, he thanked whoever had made the decision to have the full-length glass panels; he wondered if he’d ever seen such a calming view. Taking a deep breath, he felt like little sprouts of trees were growing in his lungs. The air wafting through the open door was nothing like he’d experienced before on one of these holidays the boys had gone on over the past 4 years.  
  
Meditating had become Taehyung’s crutch, it kept him from floating into the sky like the clouds he watched drift from one side of the sky to another, looking as comfortable as the warm bed he had just come out of a little while back. 8 years into being an idol, he still struggled to focus on his breathing, but the beauty of meditating was that there were a thousand ways to do it. His favourite was the body scan, where he ran through from the tips of his hair to his toes or vice versa; it grounded him and dragged him to the present as a child pulls on their parent to the chocolate section of a store. He had no way to say no.  
  
His mind was like a snow globe that had been shaken violently by that same overexcited child on most days, and it was mediating that let the snowflakes drift to the floor of the snow globe and settle, let him see the world clearly in the glass globe that he was shielded in by. So, it was only natural for him to jump 3 feet into the sky as he heard the shrieking of Jimin next to him.  
  
“What does she mean _inhibit your toes?_ WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?” Jimin shivered violently from where he lay sprawled on the floor. They were listening to a guided body scan; it was what Taehyung thought would be a good way to get Jimin started into the field of meditation. Oh was he so very wrong.  
  
Taehyung looked down at his best friend, his orange t-shirt a stark contrast to the softness that his eye was getting used to from watching the scenery outside, the black shorts Jimin wore a little too short for Taehyung’s wandering mind to handle. “She means to feel the sensations in your toes,” he said softly. They had started from the bottom of the body and were working up.  
  
“The fuck would I do that for?”  
  
The younger boy reminded himself to have patience; he was a better teacher than Jimin, who was hot-tempered and got perplexed at the first sign of struggle. He was going to do better, he had to; someone had to be the tranquil one of the two.  
  
“Just breathe,” he instructed the novice meditator.  
  
“If I wasn’t breathing I’d be dead, don’t be so stupid,” Jimin retorted, flicking his hair out of his face with his right hand. He put that same hand behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, scrunching his nose, struggling to conjure up new images that he would excitedly ask Taehyung if he could spot too. During their first few years of debut, when they’d had to share 3-star hotel rooms, the two were always a pair, so Taehyung was well used to this game of his.  
  
Taehyung tapped his phone to restart the guide. The woman who led it was as familiar to Taehyung as any of the others’ voices in his life, he had heard her narrations that many times.  
  
“You’re as tense as an elastic band stretched taut; here,” Taehyung says, reaching out to touch Jimin’s shoulder.  
  
Within a second Jimin was balancing all his weight on his toes. Taehyung had barely seen the flash of orange before he felt his right arm twisted behind him, his fingertips reaching diagonally towards his neck.  
  
“Who hurt you for you to be so _hostile?_ ” Taehyung groaned, his arm flaring up in slight pain.  
  
Jimin grinned, “Trust no one.”  
  
“I’m your _soulmate!_ You promised to grow old with me, for heaven’s sake!”  
  
The birdsong that Taehyung had grown so used to over the past couple of days was now replaced by the soft laughter of Jimin; he hated how it sounded just as soothing to his heart.  
  
“I do trust you my Taetae, with every fibre of my being, I do, but this,” he lets go of Taehyung’s arm to gesture to the living room, the latter rubbed at his elbow in annoyance, “it’s making me feel so queasy. I have a thousand thoughts spinning in my mind at any given time, and it makes me sick to just press the brake and not think.”  
  
Taehyung shuffles on his butt to face Jimin, takes his small stature in again, the disparity of Jimin’s erratic vibe bouncing off each wall and screaming to be heard. “I’m going to touch you,” he ignored the raised eyebrows and cheeky grin on Jimin’s face at those words, “and lay you down, and we’re going to try again.”  
  
“Gosh,” Jimin spluttered, pinching his t-shirt with his thumb and forefinger and fanning himself, “you’re so hot when you teach, I am not used to this side of you.”  
  
“Shut up, and just listen to me, and try not to be so fucking horny Park.”  
  
“I live to fuck and fuck to live; what are you expecting of me when you look so damn hot?”  
  
“To just not think with your dick for once. Just don’t think _at all._ ”  
  
Jimin inhaled sharply, “Raise your voice a little more and I will make myself come without anything more from you.”  
  
“I’m going to get you to try meditating if it's the last thing I do,” Taehyung knew meditation couldn’t be forced; it was something more intrinsic, a feeling that flowed from the depth of your mind, but he just wanted Jimin to feel the way he did. He was so used to sharing everything with Jimin, and this was one of his favourite things in the entire world. It was like the time he’d taken Jimin to see the small creek that rested behind his grandmother’s house. He just wanted Jimin to feel the same beauty he did.  
  
_He wanted to share his whole life with Jimin._  
  
And so, calming himself down, he put his hands on Jimin’s shoulder, pressed him down until he was lying on the floor once more.  
  
Taehyung had a new idea of how he was going to get Jimin to meditate. It was a risky one, and probably would get his best friend to reach seventh heaven, but it was his only chance.

Taehyung was going to play the game in Jimin’s court.  
  
He carefully lifted his leg over until he was sat perched on Jimin’s pelvis, knew Jimin was going to hit the roof when he said his next sentence, so he leaned forward and kept his palms pressed tightly to Jimin’s upper chest, “I’m going to take your clothes off.”  
  
Of course, Jimin tried to wriggle out, his eyes frantic and heartbeat pounding against Taehyung’s palms. “Breathe in,” Taehyung bore into Jimin’s eyes, willed him to just calm down, hear him out. It took a few seconds, but finally, he saw Jimin open his lips and suck in a huge gulp of air. “Breathe out, don’t hold it in!"

"I’m going to take your clothes off," Taehyung repeated once more as Jimin started to settle down, "and we’re going to try a different way to focus your mind on each of your body parts.”  
  
“Wait a minute, this feels like a scam-”  
  
“-Meditate, we’re going to meditate, but just in a way you’re going to concentrate,” Taehyung shook his head, he wondered what the meditating instructors would think of him if they knew he was using their techniques in this way.  
  
“Right, of course we are,” Jimin hit his head a few times on the soft mat, the dramatic asshole that he was. “Go on, I’m ready now, do what you must.”  
  
They had 2 hours till 9am, when the cameras were instructed to be turned on for another episode of in the soop. Taehyung prayed it would be enough to do everything he had in mind to his best friend.  
  
Jimin’s t-shirt came off first. Taehyung would have taken his shorts off too, but he knew that would be way too distracting for both for his plans to go ahead, so he kept them on. Taehyung could bet his whole life on the fact that Jimin had no underwear on under his shorts; he went commando on music video recordings and stage performances when his trousers had to be even remotely tight, so there was no hope here in a forest where the most they did was walk from one house to another and eat all day.  
  
“I’m going to kiss you on each of your body parts,” Taehyung said in a shaky voice, watched as Jimin’s eyes closed momentarily, “and I need you to focus on that body part and how it feels under my lips. Got it?”  
  
Jimin’s eyes stayed closed as he whispered, “And if my mind wanders, Taehyung?”  
  
“It will, that’s normal, but just bring your mind back to the body part that I place my lips on.” Taehyung removed his hands from Jimin’s chest and undid Jimin’s fists, he placed them on either side of the smaller boy, palms down. “Loosen your body, don’t be so rigid.”  
  
“Knock it off,” Jimin said in the most resolute voice Taehyung had heard that whole morning. It had been their safe word for a few years now.   
  
Taehyung started from the top of Jimin’s hair, kept his lips firmly pressed for a few seconds, before moving to his forehead. He watched as Jimin’s nose scrunched up in agitation between body parts. A few times Jimin lifted his hand to scratch at an itch. Taehyung couldn’t help but smile; he too had felt those uncomfortable sensations when he’d started meditating all those years back. His mind being unable to comprehend being so quiet that it hyper-focused on every sensation, the same ones a person would never encounter had they not been trying so hard to concentrate.  
  
When Taehyung reached the top of Jimin’s neck, he whispered, “Uncurl your toes, Jimin-ah,” Taehyung didn’t need to be looking at Jimin’s foot to know what he was doing; he knew his best friend’s sexual habits better than most gave him credit for.  
  
Taehyung’s lips barely touched Jimin’s hips, before he felt Jimin’s hands grasping at his thighs, his nails digging in. “Tae-hyung,” his voice rattled deep in his throat, unable to stop his body from arching up to meet Taehyung’s mouth.  
  
The younger boy smiled. He'd expected Jimin to call it quits before Taehyung even reached his abdomen, but he’d lasted a while longer. He was proud of Jimin for trying so hard and knew he’d gotten a taste of what meditating was like with all the little actions Taehyung had seen Jimin do that he could put back to his own earlier meditating days.  
  
It was time to reward the good boy that his best friend was.  
  
Taehyung placed his hands on either side of Jimin’s waist, held it in place as he slowly brushed his lips from his hips to his clothed dick. The black shorts put very little effort into hiding the precum that was seeping through. Pulling the fabric down, Taehyung opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Jimin’s cock, heard Jimin groan and tighten his grip on his own thighs.  
  
“Are you concentrating on how my lips feel on your dick, Jimin-ah?”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Jimin stammered out, “can’t- think of any-thing else.”  
  
“Good boy, you’re getting the hang of it now, aren’t you?”  
  
“Ye-s, feels so good to medi-tate,” Jimin croaked out, pushing himself further into Taehyung’s mouth.

Taehyung manoeuvred the two of them until he had Jimin’s legs on his shoulders, his shorts coming off fully in a swift motion and hitting the glass door behind him. The members would think a mosquito was killed on the windowpane, not realising what had actually left the stain there earlier that morning. He mouthed at Jimin’s hard cock until Jimin was writhing on the floor, his hands taking fistfuls of Taehyung’s hair to hold himself up.  
  
“Let me,” Jimin whimpered, “let me come, please.”  
  
“I will, only if you promise to concentrate harder next time,” Taehyung watched as Jimin tried to push his cock forward, desperate to get himself off. “Promise?”  
  
“I do, I do, just,” he looked down at himself, unable to complete the sentence.  
  
Taehyung slid Jimin’s cock into his mouth and worked his way around his shaft. When Jimin finally came, he let it pool into his mouth, and felt Jimin relax under him.  
  
But before Jimin could settle himself back onto the mat, Taehyung pushed his legs onto his tummy, folding him completely in half, giving him a complete display of Jimin’s hole. For a split second, he looked up, saw Jimin’s jaw drop as he realised what Taehyung was about to do. He smirked before dipping down and opening his mouth in between Jimin’s legs; the cum covering him like icing, icing that Taehyung was going to enjoy every lick of.  
  
Taehyung heard the morning rain start to fall outside. _Jimin was calling out to him_. He imagined the tiny ripples on the lakeside, how serene the view would be. _He watched Jimin move his hips up and down as he rode Taehyung’s face._ He knew the smell of fresh rain would be calming to his soul. _But Taehyung felt calmer knowing Jimin was getting off on him._  
  
Jimin liked two things the most: control and being the one to receive pleasure. This was very much his forte.  
  
Jimin wrapped his arms around the perfectly clothed Taehyung after he’d come for the second time that morning, all before 8 am. The smaller boy pressed himself entirely onto Taehyung, nuzzled him on his cheeks. “I understand why you say meditating is _so calming to the soul_ , I really do.”  
  
“Shut up,” Taehyung groaned as he kissed Jimin fully on the mouth. “Next time we finish a full meditating session before any of us gets naked.”  
  
He watched Jimin roll his eyes and knew the world would always rotate on Park Jimin’s terms, and Taehyung was never going to complain about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this work of mine, i hope you leave a comment!!
> 
> I have other vmin/minjoon fics (canon and soulmate aus) if you want to give them a try!
> 
> This work was created and posted for free, however, if you would like to support me, you can tip me here: [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/vminthough)
> 
> Lots of love, ira


End file.
